diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Stalker
|tier = 4 |previous = Assassin |next = None |barrel = Cannons (1) |id = 24}} The is a Tier 4 upgrade and is one of the 2 upgrades of the Assassin. It cannot upgrade further. Design The Stalker features a circular base with a single long, thin trapezoid Barrel. Technical The Stalker has the ability to become invisible when it is immobile, with a short fade-in and fade-out time (approximately 2 seconds). It is an ability unique to it, the Manager and Landmine. The Stalker can lose invisibility by moving, firing a bullet, enabling auto-fire or when being harmed. It is important to note that shooting once while invisible will make the tank lose some invisibility, but with a shorter fade-in time, and enabling Auto Fire will remove invisibility completely. If the Stalker carries on fading in for too long, it will completely lose its invisibility. Enemy Bullets making contact with the tank will interact normally and dissipate prematurely. Lastly, if a Stalker is at the top of the Scoreboard, the leader arrow will still point to it, even while invisible. These are the only ways for enemy tanks to know the location of a hidden Stalker. Similar to all other tanks in the Sniper branch, the Stalker has increased Bullet Speed and a greatly widened field of vision, with the trade-off of a fairly slower rate of fire when compared to the Tank, however, its field of vision remains the same size after it is upgraded from the Assassin. Its Bullet Damage seems to be less than that of an average Tier 4 Sniper-class tank, however. Strategies *Strong Against: Unsuspecting tanks, slow tanks, low DPS tanks, weak tanks, tanks with a small FOV *Weak Against: Prepared tanks, high area denial, fast tanks, high DPS, Melee Classes, tanks with high FOV Tips and Tricks *One can maintain their invisibility by moving slowly, but not too fast. When you move slowly, you will only slightly uncloak, which makes it hard for all but eagle-eyed players to notice you. *The Pentagon Nest is the riskiest but most rewarding area to camp in. It is a popular area for many players, and you can simply hide there and kill off stronger players while their attention is focused on the Pentagons. Plus, Crashers do not target invisible tanks, as long as they are invisible and were not targeted when visible. *Avoid Rammers or high RoF tanks. With their high bullet stats, they can easily kill you, outlast and overwhelm you easily. As the Stalker *Stalkers are excellent in camping in undisturbed areas in Maze, and waiting for players to appear to finish them off. **A Stalker with maxed out Speed/Penetration/Damage can normally take out a tank in three hits or less, making it a good tank to cause sudden deaths. *Players won’t notice Stalkers when they are invisible. As such, some builds use full Body Damage and Max Health Stats to let people just run into you and die seemingly out of nowhere. **The Landmine has better Ramming stats but a longer fade-out time so pick whichever you prefer. *Stalkers have decent Bullet Speed and Penetration, so don’t prioritize those two. Usually, the things you want are; Reload, Body Damage, Health Regen, and Max Health to stay alive and bump the small tanks. Add some Bullet Damage just in case. *Using a ramming build for a Stalker requires patience and proper positioning. Try to place yourself near areas where it can usually be crowded and wait until someone runs into you or is near you. If there is no target, move to an another location without getting noticed. *Stalkers require patience sometimes. You may have to sit and wait for a while before you find an enemy. Alternatively, if you want to play annoying, you can simply wait until someone strays too close and pop out of nowhere, surprising them and getting a headstart shot off. *On the August 10th update, the Stalker and the Manager's invisibility were not nerfed with the Landmine's, keeping Body Damage or Bullet Damage Stalker a viable pick. *The Stalker is occasionally a better alternative to the Landmine, as it can cloak quickly and has a cannon to try and finish off weaker enemies. However, compared to the Landmine, it trades off with slower Movement Speed and regular Stats, forcing the player to put spare stat points into another Stat. Against the Stalker *Stalkers are completely invisible when they hide (except in Tag Mode). If you see a Stalker going invisible, try to remember where they are and then kill them. This works well if you are a Destroyer type of a tank. Don't ram a Stalker unless you have good Body Damage and are a high Level. Many Stalkers ram other tanks when they come near. *Like with the Landmine, keep your Bullets/Traps/Drones in front of you, which will force the Stalker to either reveal itself or run. *You actually can pretend you haven't seen the Stalker going invisible, thus going HIM on a surprise attack. This works well with the Landmine. *If you are a Necromancer, and see a Stalker go invisible somewhere near you, sweep the area with your drones, making the Stalker run, or get grievously damaged, and most likely die. Bugs *On the Mobile version, the Stalker just switches from invisible to visible mode instead of fading in and out, allowing for instantaneous cover. *The Stalker used to be faintly visible when cloaked. When players switched their screen color, they would be able to see them, so the Stalker was made completely invisible. Trivia *The Stalker is the first tank to have the ability to turn invisible. **The Stalker used to immediately switch from invisible to visible and vice-versa in the web version. This was later changed. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Invisibility Category:Language Cleanup